


little black dress i won't do you no harm

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face Sitting, Fingering, Fisting, It is now, Multi, Oral Sex, So much smut, Squirting, There's a lot of smut, Threesome, Zourry - Freeform, bj, cis girl!Louis - Freeform, is that a thing idc, no fucking plot, unprotected sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry and Zayn in a club. She wants to take them both home.</p>
<p>(Louis always gets what she wants)</p>
            </blockquote>





	little black dress i won't do you no harm

"Louis? Where are you going?!” Liam shouts at Louis, but Louis ignores him. She came here to have fun, and she knows Liam is just going to ruin it by hovering around her. She just wants to meet a guy and get a good fuck out of him, really. It’s finally Friday, after a too-long week, and she’s in desperate need of a nice cock and a good orgasm.

She moves through the crowd until she reaches the bar, ordering herself another drink. She knows Liam would only say no to that, even though it’s only her third drink. She’s barely buzzed, honestly.

“I’ve got it,” a deep voice says next to her, handing the bartender enough money to cover her bill. Louis looks over at him and is met with pretty green eyes and messy curls. He looks delicious.

“Buying me a drink and you don’t even know my name,” Louis smirks. 

“Just because I don’t know your name doesn’t mean I can’t find you attractive,” Harry shrugs. 

“Very sweet of you,” Louis says, taking a sip of her fruity drink. “I, however, like to know the names of hot strangers who buy me drinks.”

“Harry,” he smiles.

“Louis,” she grins flirtatiously. 

“You go to uni around here?”

“Yeah, you?” Louis asks.

“Graduated this past May. I’m in law school now.”

“Law school,” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Very nice.”

“What about you?”

“Teaching,” she smiles. “in my last year.”

“Sounds like fun. Came here to blow off some steam?”

“Well,” she says, moving a little closer to Harry, putting her lips to the shell of his ear. “This is just where I like to meet guys. I like to blow off steam by getting fucked.”

“Funny,” Harry drawls slowly. “I like to fuck people when I’m stressed.”

“We may be a perfect match, then,” Louis grins wickedly.

“Mm,” Harry hums. “You just started that drink, though. How about a dance first?”

“I’ll give you a preview of later,” Louis smiles with a wink, grabbing Harry’s wrist and pulling him into the crowd. He’s exactly what she wants.

She turns her body, pressing her ass against his crotch and grinding to the beat of the music. She feels his hands on her hips, pulling her just that much closer. His lips find a spot on her neck to suck a bruise into, and she gasps quietly, grinning. 

Her eyes flick to another incredibly attractive man, who is quite obviously checking her out. She gives him a flirty smile in return, bending over a bit further from Harry to reveal more cleavage.

“Like what you see?” she asks over the music. He nods, eyeing Harry behind her. 

“Yeah, but is he willing to share?” he asks, cocking his head towards Harry. Louis shrugs, looking back at Harry.

“Would you? I mean, I’m sure two cocks is just as relaxing as one…probably even more…” she trails off, biting her lip. Harry groans at that.

“Sharing is cool,” he shrugs.

“What’s your name?” Louis asks, reaching out a hand and pulling the guy closer to her.

“I’m Zayn.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Zayn. I’m Louis, and this is my new friend Harry,” she smiles. “we were just talking about how great having sex is. Don’t you agree?”

“I do,” Zayn nods once. “Definitely agree.”

“Harry and I here were thinking of going back to my place to have a bit of fun. You’re more than welcome to join us,” she says, continuing to gyrate her hips against Harry’s.

“That sounds great,” Zayn says.

Louis turns to face Harry and smiles brightly. “Can we go now?”

“I can’t say no to you,” he says lowly. She grins wickedly and takes Harry and Zayn’s hands, pulling them through the crowd and not bothering to find Liam. The air is frigid, and all Louis has on is her skintight black dress. As if Harry reads her mind, he takes off his own jacket and helps her into it. She grins gratefully at him, thinking he might be more than just a good fuck. 

They catch a cab and Louis shoots off a quick text to Liam, letting him know she’s alive and not to come back to the apartment. She’s got Harry and Zayn kissing her neck on either side, making nice marks that are bound to stay for the next few days. She feels like a fucking princess. She’s got both of her hands on their cocks, just palming them lightly. They’re both hard and they feel absolutely huge, which is just how she wants it.

When they stop, she has to physically yank them off of her, giggling at their eagerness. “C’mon, promise you’ll get more when we’re inside.”

Zayn throws money at the cab driver, politely helping Louis out of the car. She leads them up to her flat, warning them that she has a guy roommate but he won’t be bothering them. 

“This is my bedroom,” Louis says, leading them inside her dimly lit room, the city lights through her many windows being enough. She’s not a fan of turning on florescent lighting for sex; it’s a bit of a mood killer.

“You’re sure your roommate won’t come?” Harry asks. Louis rolls her eyes and pushes them onto the bed.

“I’m sure. Unless he wants to get killed, he won’t come until tomorrow. Now, just sit back and relax,” she says.

“Now,” she starts, unzipping her dress and stepping out of it. “I have to warn you,” she unhooks her bra, tossing it aside and watching the boys stare at her D cup sized breasts. “I’m a bit of a squirter.”

“Fuck,” the two boys say in unison. She grins at them, slowly pulling down her black lace thong and leaving herself bare. Not long ago, she used to hate her body. Her ass was a little too large and her boobs were too heavy, her thighs thick, but her frame was always small and she felt disproportioned. Now, though, she’s come to love her body. She’s got nice curves and strong legs, and guys seemed to like her larger boobs an ass, so she couldn’t really complain. 

She’s wet; she has been since the taxi. She’s never been with two guys this sexy before, and she can’t wait to get them inside of her. 

“You two going to stay dressed the whole night or what?” she asks, putting her hands on her hips. The two men look at each other and quickly stand, stripping down and tripping over themselves to do it fast. She grins with pride, knowing she’s got these two wrapped around her finger. 

When their pants drop and she sees their cocks spring out, her mouth waters. They’re both cut and groomed, long and thick. Harry is a little bit bigger, but not by much. 

“Mm,” she hums in approval. “Nice.”

“So are you,” Harry says, his voice low.

She walks over to them and drops to her knees, taking them both into her hands. She licks some precome from Zayn’s cock, then licks a flat stripe against the underside of Harry’s. She looks up at them through thick eyelashes, grinning wickedly. This is going to be fun.

She sucks on Zayn’s head, stroking Harry’s with her hand. Zayn’s hand finds its way into Louis’ long hair, stroking it and moaning quietly. She moves over and does the same to Harry’s cock, not wanting him to feel left out. She holds both cock, pushing them both into her mouth and sucking on the tips, causing both men to groan. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Harry says, poking at her cheek and feeling the outline of his cock. “Fucking beautiful.”

She pulls off, her jaw hurting from the stretch, and stands up. She grips both their cocks in her hands, biting her lip.

“I want you both to fuck me.”

“At the same time?” Zayn asks, shocked.

“Mhm. I don’t care who goes where.”

“Fuck, you’re one of those girls that does anal?” Harry asks, feeling absolutely love drunk.

“Take advantage, boys,” she winks. “Gonna have to prep me, though. Been a while for me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Zayn answers quickly. 

“Good boys,” she grins, shoving Harry onto his back and climbing on top of him, sitting on his thighs. “Front or back?”

“Jesus,” Harry murmurs in awe. He looks over at Zayn, shrugging. “Your call.”

“Mm,” Zayn says, looking lustfully at Louis’ ass. “Back.”

“Perfect,” she grins down at Harry. “You can eat me out while he opens me up.”

“Yes, yes I can,” Harry says, nodding fast. She’s got complete control over them, and they seem to be surrendering all their power. She climbs up, holding onto the headboard and spreading her legs right over Harry’s head.

“You’ve got such pretty lips,” she says, looking down. She holds his cheek and slides her thumb across his bottom lip, smirking. Harry’s hands come up to hold her hips, pressing her down and licking into her wet cunt. She shutters, letting out a moan.

“Zayn, babe, lube is in that drawer,” she motions to the nightstand, holding her tits in her hands and pinching her nipples. “Fuck, Harry, yes.”

Zayn grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer, opening it up and slicking up his fingers. He grabs Louis’ hip with his free hand and pushes his middle finger against her puckered hole. He presses in, feeling her clench around it, and he can’t wait to get inside of her. 

Harry sucks on her clit, sliding two fingers into her wet pussy. She’s moaning and grinding her hips down onto him, wanting more from both ends. 

Zayn slides in another finger, scissoring them slowly and thoroughly. Louis has four fingers and a tongue working at her, and she can tell it won’t take much to have an orgasm. She continues to play with her nipples, pulling herself closer and closer to a release.

“Harry,” she moans, his tongue lapping over her most sensitive spot. “Oh, shit, I’m gonna come soon.”

Zayn sticks a third finger in, stretching her out and rubbing circles on her hip and stomach. She’s absolutely gorgeous, her hair flowing down her back, making beautiful little moans. 

“So fucking sexy,” Zayn mouths against her spine. 

“That feels so good,” Louis shivers, her legs trembling above Harry. Harry holds them tight, kneading the soft skin and licking into her deeply. He gives a little nibble to her lips, breathing hotly over her clit. 

“You a squirter, baby?” Zayn asks, biting on her shoulder and twisting his fingers in deeply. “Gonna squirt all over for us?”

“Yes,” she nods quickly. Ever since she started masturbating as a teen, she squirted effortlessly. She always thought it was abnormal, but when her first boyfriend made her squirt their first time, he kept telling her how hot it was, how accomplished it made him feel, and it definitely made her feel amazing. It was so much more powerful than a regular orgasm, and it only happens when it’s really good. She’ll definitely do it tonight. More than once. 

She’s shaking more now, that special heat churning pleasantly throughout her. She pinches her nipples hard, needing something to hold onto. She starts grinding her hips onto Harry’s face, letting out long moans.

“Oh, shit,” she gasps, curling her fingers into Harry’s hair and pulling. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘m gonna…oh, Harry, shit, gonna…gonna…ah!”

She grinds her hips hard, screaming as she squirts into Harry’s mouth, twitching through it. 

“Gonna drown Harry,” Zayn laughs. “What a good girl.”

Louis pants harshly, scratching Harry’s scalp as he licks her pussy clean. Zayn pulls his fingers out, seeing her hole clench around nothing. Zayn licks into her once, making her gasp. 

“Think it’s time to fuck her,” Harry says as she crawls down his body. His face is slick and shiny, his lips red and swollen. He looks gorgeous.

“Yeah, fuck me good,” Louis says, gripping Harry’s cock underneath her, giving it a squeeze. She doesn’t hesitate to sink down onto it, biting her lip and humming.

“Going right for it, huh?” Harry asks, panting.

“Mhm,” Louis smirks. “Don’t want to waste any time. Zayn, babe, ‘m ready.”

“God, me too,” he murmurs, lubing up his cock and sitting behind Louis. He pushes himself in, watching Louis’ hole open up to him. Louis gasps, sinking her nails into Harry’s shoulders. 

“I’m so full,” she moans as Zayn slowly slides in, bottoming out. “God, you’re both so big, fuck.”

“How good does that feel?” Zayn asks, gripping her hips.

“So good,” Louis says, her voice strained already.

“Nice tight cunt around me, so good, Lou,” Harry breathes, just rocking his hips while Zayn fucks roughly into her. He can feel Zayn’s cock against his, just the silky walls of Louis between them. It’s delicious. 

Zayn pushes Louis down against Harry’s chest, holding her by the shoulders and pounding into her relentlessly. Harry kisses her hard to catch her moans in his mouth, her being thrashed against his. He bites at her bottom lip, tugging on it and carding his hands through her long hair.

Zayn is fucking into her so quickly, he slips out and thrusts back in, right beside Harry, and yup, that’s not the same hole as before. 

Louis screams out at the new stretch, breaking off the kiss from Harry.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zayn murmurs, slowly pulling out, but Louis shakes her head.

“No, no, I kind of like it,” Louis says encouragingly. “Do it again, lemme feel it.”

“You are the hottest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Holy shit, you’re an animal, little fucking, fuck, minx, you are,” Zayn groans. He slips back in, his cock squeezed next to Harry’s in the blissful, wet heat of Louis’ cunt. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry tosses his head back. “Oh, fuck, you’re even tighter now. Oh, Jesus, I’m not gonna last much longer like this.”

“Me either,” Zayn groans. “Fucking hell.”

“Mmm,” Louis moans loudly, her bottom lip between her teeth. Every part of her is tingling. Zayn, being the little shit he is, shoves two fingers into her asshole, twisting a prodding them, as if the two dicks fucking her pussy wasn’t enough. “Fucking fuck.”

“God, you take it so good,” Zayn praises. “Take everything we give you, huh?”

“Mhm,” Louis hums, her thoughts barely coherent anymore. She can feel every nerve in her body, she can feel her toes curl and her eyes roll back, heat coiling in her belly, her thighs trembling. She knows this orgasm will be a huge one. “Fuck, oh, fuck, ‘m so close, gonna squirt everywhere.”

“Let us see it, baby,” Harry murmurs. “Wait until we come first, yeah? Can you wait? Almost there.”

“Kay,” Louis whimpers, letting her body be thrashed and rocked, her breasts right on top of Harry’s pecs, nipples rubbing together.

“Getting close,” Zayn promises, thrusting getting less precise, sweat forming over his brows. “Fuck, get ready for it.”

Harry pulls Louis in for another rough kiss, their tongues clashing and twirling everywhere. It’s sloppy and messy, teeth clashing and Louis whimpering. 

“You wanna come, huh?” Harry asks.

“So bad,” Louis whispers. “Please.”

“Almost,” Harry promises, pulling her in again for another passionate kiss.

“Fuck, fuck, Lou, coming, coming,” Zayn chokes, his hips stilling and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He stutters through his orgasm, shooting his load into Louis’ cunt.

“Shit,” Harry gasps, his mouth falling open and away from Louis’. Harry comes so hard that his vision goes white. 

“Need to come, need to come,” Louis says quickly. “Oh, fuck, lemme come, please.”

Harry pulls her off of their cocks and sits her against the headboard. She’s panting and sweaty and trembling everywhere. Zayn sits on one side while Harry sits on the other. Zayn grabs her by the neck, kissing her hard, while Harry moves his hand down to her wet pussy and shoves four fingers in with ease, being stretched from two large cocks. Louis’ legs flail and she squeals against Zayn’s mouth.

“Not yet,” Harry says, his voice hoarse. He fits his thumb inside, and gently pushes his knuckles in, his hole fist fitting inside of her tightness. She’s so wet that there’s no friction, just slips in nicely. 

“Oh, god!” Louis cries, no longer kissing Zayn. “Harry, shit!”

Zayn’s hand comes down to rub at her clit and she feels like she could burst into flames. Harry’s fist is so big, and it fits so snug. She’s never felt anything like this before. He twists his wrist a few times and just barely pumps it inside of her. Zayn’s thumb rubs her faster, nipping at her neck, and she absolutely dripping around Harry’s wrist. 

“Please,” she whines, her breathing labored. “Let me come, please, I need, I need to…”

“Let her,” Zayn says, bringing his hand up to rest on her belly instead. “Let’s see her.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, gently sliding his fist out, his hand sticky and wet. “C’mon, baby girl, let’s see you squirt.”

“Mmm,” she hums, Harry’s fingers now working her clit, her legs spread wide, on display for these two boys. Her back arches high off the bed and she screams, her head hitting the headboard. She squirts, hard, all over the bed. It shoots up in the air, soaking the sheets beneath them. Her hips roll and twitch through it, gasping for breath. Harry and Zayn watch in awe, shocked at how hard and long it is. She lets out the last of it, just spurting it out everything she’s got left, her hips relaxing on the bed. She can’t seem to find any oxygen.

“I have never made a girl come this hard,” Harry says, mystified. He moves his hand to her inner thigh, leaving her sensitive clit alone.

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Zayn says, eyes still on her cunt. She’s swollen and glistening, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her ass is slightly gaping from the abuse, and she feels so raw, but she feels like she’s floating on a cloud. Two amazing orgasms with two gorgeous guys is more than she could have imagined to come out of tonight.

“You had your fist in me,” Louis wheezes, giving Harry a tired smile. “That…was intense.”

“Was it okay? Never done it before, saw it on the internet,” he mumbles, blushing.

“It was…better than I would have thought,” Louis smiles. “Everything was…amazing. I have never come that hard, ever.”

“This should be on my resume,” Zayn smirks. “This is a huge accomplishment.”

“Corny,” Louis grins, her eyes closing. “’m exhausted. Will you stay and cuddle with me?”

“Sure,” Harry smiles fondly. “But your sheets are a bit soaked.”

“Mm,” Louis frowns. “Shower in the morning, ‘s fine. Too tired.”

“Works for me,” Zayn laughs. He wraps his arm around her torso, his chest against her back. She smiles at Harry and pushes him down, pressing her breasts against Harry’s back and puts her hand on Harry’s hard abdomen. She kisses his neck and Zayn kisses hers, and she doesn’t know what will happen when they wake up, but honestly, she can’t care about it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just smut honestly i hope it's alright! please leave me comments and kudos i love it a lot :) my tumblr is hilourry if you'd like to follow or message me!


End file.
